


Dem sleeveless threads

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [321]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil wears sleeveless to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dem sleeveless threads

**Author's Note:**

> The thing was, it was supposed to be a joke. A harmless joke that both Clint and Phil could look back upon and laugh about. Instead, what Clint will remember when they bring this day up again is the irrational jealousy and the almost unstoppable want to hurt everyone that wasn’t blind. 

It started with Phil sighing - but knowing Clint, it was already par for the course. “You really don’t have anything else?” Phil tried not to cringe at the piece of clothing in Clint’s hand. 

“If you want something clean to wear to work, then that’s the only one I can offer.” Clint shrugged with a smug sort of satisfaction. “Or you could always just go in shirtless.” Clint challenged. 

Phil rolled his eyes and grabbed at the vest, grumbling as he put the thing on. With a sigh, and a pat down, Phil turned to the mirror in Clint’s room. “How do I look?”

“Like a stripper that’s about to make their rent.” Clint grinned, only to be hit in the face by a pillow thrown with malicious intent. “A  _classy_ stripper!” the archer defended.

When they went down to the communal kitchen for breakfast, Tony was already there - which was weird because Tony was never up that early unless he hasn’t slept yet and by the manic look in his eyes, Clint was willing to bet he hasn’t. 

“He-e-eeeeey. Looking good, Agent!” Tony catcalled. 

Phil rolled his eyes, and Bruce and Steve glanced up before going back to their respective papers. “I don’t have singles. Do you take hundred dollar bills?” Tony asked.

Clint’s eyebrows shot up, and Phil was leaning more towards amused than actually annoyed, and well, that worried Clint. 

“No, scratch that, I don’t have cash. Do you take a black Amex, by any chance?” Tony continued to tease. 

“Shut up, Stark.” Coulson said, after he filled his to go cup with coffee. 

“Wait, are you actually going  _out_  dressed like that? You are aware there are children outside, right?”

Clint grabbed a piece of toast and an apple and ran after Coulson. 

\---

The halls of SHIELD wasn’t that different. Everywhere Phil went, people’s jaws would drop and they’d stare. Clint actually caught two separate agents literally drooling over Coulson. He was getting catcalled and wolf whistles followed him all morning. 

Which was good, fine. It’s not like they were in a relationship, or anything. If anything, Clint was happy for his friend. People finally saw that Phil wasn’t just a guy with nice suits. He had a nice body too. And if people wanted to acknowledge that fact, then they were welcome to do so, as long as Phil didn’t seem bothered by it, and if his expression was anything to go by, then Phil didn’t even give a fuck about how jaw-droppingly good he looked.

So, of course, leave it to Clint to tell Coulson off for something  _Clint_  thought would be funny. 

It actually all came to a head when Gregory, of all people, tried to ask Phil out. Could you believe that? Agent Gregory. The same asshole that’s been talking smack about Coulson behind his back for 6 months now wants to go on a date with Coulson just because he was showing more skin. The nerve of some people. Here Clint was, pining quietly, for a little over five years, and Gregory decides to cut the line? 

No. nope. Not going to happen. Not if Clint can help it. 

“-ry but I don’t- I- uh, Clint, I was talking to- uh-” Clint grabbed Phil’s wrist while his handler was still speaking and dragged him away. “I’m sorry.” Phil called out. 

“Don’t apologize to him.” Clint told Phil. “HE’S AN ASS.” He yelled that part out. 

“Clint, what is going on with you?” Phil asked when they were finally alone in Coulson’s room.

“I’m sorry I made you go to HQ wearing that. I didn’t mean for it to be a problem and I just thought it’d be funny to see you out of your suit.” Clint mumbled. 

“It’s not that bad,” Phil huffed. “I mean, I did catch you staring more than once, so... I’d say it was a pretty even trade.” 

Clint made a weird noise in the back of his throat that was probably a cross between a groan and a whimper. Clint eyes wandered Phil’s body for a second before Clint took his hoodie off. Phil was about to protest, on the verge of saying something like ‘We don’t have to do it  _right now’_ but was pleasantly surprised when Clint forcibly clothed him with the hoodie. It didn’t come out right mostly because Phil’s arms were at his side, burritoed by the hoodie instead of inside the sleeves, but nothing a little wiggling wouldn’t rectify. 

“Please don’t let them look at you like that again.” Clint mumbled, knowing full well that Phil could do whatever he wanted. 

Phil smiled from under the hoodie that smelled like Clint. “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/131888226071/i-have-a-report-and-a-paper-due-tomorrow-i-also)


End file.
